


Litost

by Renne



Category: Kings
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Broken, Gen, so-called 3 sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Litost - a state of agony and torment created by the sudden sight of one's own misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Litost

Jack storms up the hallway, towards David's apartment door. 

He freezes in the act of knocking (if a knock is the intention to smash the door in) as the soft bell of piano notes in a familiar tune come through the door, leaving echoes in Jack's head of childhood--a happier time, but only just. 

He closes his eyes, rests his forehead against the timber and tries to imagine carving that happiness out of David's flesh. Precious David, who has never suffered for a lack of love. Precious David, who would even love  _him_ , were Jack to allow him the chance.

It's a chance Jack is not willing to take.

 

(But sometimes he wonders if he took the chance and lured David to his side with honeyed words and promises, how many of Silas's new dreams he could destroy in one go. Jack is not a good son, but he knows what he wants. And what he wants is what he's due.)


End file.
